Fear (1986)
Alexis seems to take her loss well but it is killing her to give back the mansion. That does not stop her from using her newspaper to spin the recent events. Alexis's star reporter has questions (why did she give Blake Denver Carrington back and "sold" him the mansion?), and Alexis has a simple answer - she fires him. Alexis does confide in Adam the truth and Adam supports her. Now that things have returned to normal, Alexis can finally rid herself of Ben. But Ben is not going anywhere. In fact, he is going to run ColbyCo since Alexis seems to have little interest in it. Just in case Alexis does not want Ben's help, he blackmails her into accepting his good graces. Ben has no problem going to jail for perjury but is Alexis willing to go back to jail. Still traumatized by her time in jail while awaiting the trial for Mark Jennings murder, Alexis feels she has no choice but to keep Ben in her life. Neither Adam nor Dex likes Ben hanging around. Dex claims he has never seen Alexis so afraid in her life. Alexis will not tell Dex about Ben's blackmailing of her but she does tell Adam. She asks Adam if there is anything he learned about Ben while working together at Denver Carrington that she can use against him. Adam recalls that Ben was scared of some calls he was getting from Australia. Blake is eager to return to Denver Carrington and he is eager to have Dana return as his assistant. Dana feels she is not worthy to work for Blake and tells him that she is the one responsible for the leak of the crater project. Blake respects her honesty and still wants her to return. Dana agrees. This does not sit well with Adam who had expected Dana to come with him over to ColbyCo. Dana does not want to work with Alexis and until Adam understands that, she wants nothing to do with him. Steven returns home drunk. Claire is there and takes advantage of a passed out Steven. Steven wakes the next morning to find Claire in his bed. Steven tells Claire that he is gay. She feels embarrased but Steven agrees to keep Danny in her school. Sammy Jo cannot believe she is not pregnant. In fact, she refuses to believe it. The following day, she goes to the lab and demands to see the results. The person at that lab refuses to turn over the results and lays it down for Sammy Jo - if the doctors tell her she is not pregnant, she is not pregnant. Michael refuses to sell his interest in Alexis in the crater project, but he does have another business opportunity for the two of them to work together. Alexis accepts the deal on the condition that Michael sues Blake for shutting down the crater project. Michael agrees. Ben is not happy about this deal and is determined to shut it down. He knows what is best for Colby Co, not Alexis. There is one final matter between Alexis, Blake and Ben that needs to be taken care of - the transfer of the South China Sea oil leases. This time, Blake is going to extract a penalty from the lying two. He wants them all - no one quarter share for Alexis. Further, Blake wants the two of them to be prepared to fly to Hong Kong on a minutes notice. Alexis is not thrilled, but it is better than jail. Minister Han finally agrees to meet with the trio. Blake wishes Krystle would come with him but Krystle has too much to take care of around the mansion. In the meantime, Blake swears he could not have gotten his empire back had it not been for Krystle's love. Dominique is quick to leave the Carlton now that Alexis is looking to purchase it. As Dominique finalizes plans on her home, she will move into the mansion and finally settle into Denver with her new recording studio. Alexis's response - she gets a critic to write a scathing critique of Dominique and her talent. At breakfast, Dominique notices the review and is enraged. She goes over to the Carlton and threatens to sue Alexis if she does not retract that review. Alexis has a better idea, and the two brawl in the bedroom. Adam finally separates the two and gets the servant to escort Dominique out. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Karen Cellini ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * James Sutorius ... Gordon Wales * Kimberly Beck ... Claire Prentice * William Beckley ... Gerard * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Jim Ishida ... Lin * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington * Frank Kahlil Wheaton ... Lab Technician Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Info Alert This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On December 24, 1986 ABC repeated the movie "The Night They Saved Christmas" (1984). Production details * Shortened scene: When the family is reunited in the library, the only line of dialogue of Amanda for this episode has been cut out. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.